1. Technical Field
The various embodiments described herein generally relate to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems and more particularly to an RFID switch tag.
2. Related Art
RFID technology harnesses electromagnetic fields to transfer data wirelessly. One of the primary uses for RFID technology is the automatic identification and tracking of objects via RFID tags, which may be attached or incorporated into a variety of objects. Examples include credit cards, passports, license plates, identity cards, cellphones/mobile devices, etc. RFID technology also has applications in numerous areas, including, but not limited to, electronic tolling, parking access, border control, payment processing, asset management, and transportation. Thus, for example, a license plate that includes an RFID tag may be used for the purposes of electronic toll collection (ETC), electronic vehicle registration (EVR), border crossing etc.
Different RFID applications may require different operation frequencies. For example, ultra high frequency (UHF) readers and transponder tags (e.g., operating at 915 megahertz (MHz) or 2.45 gigahertz (GHz)) provide greater read distances and faster data transfer rates, and are thus commonly deployed in ETC systems. In contrast, contactless payment systems may be implemented using high frequency (HF) or near field communication (NFC) readers and transponders (e.g., operating at 13.56 MHz), which tend to exhibit greater field penetration than UHF systems. However, the construction of a conventional RFID tag has limited flexibility to support operation in multiple frequencies.